Demi-Dragon Rewritten
by WelshDragon18
Summary: I suck at summaries percy gets sucked into the DXD world and is made Rias Gremory's pawn, and you will have to find put what the title means yourself this is my first time doing this so give me some good reviews. this story is no longer up for adoption, also expect a few minor crossovers from other anime. Also huge harem for percy.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts out with Percy running for his life from some hellhounds, but he was too distracted to notice that another hellhound appear out of nowhere it bit into his shoulder he killed the hell hound, but he wasn't anywhere near water to heal himself, but a certain redheaded well endowed young women was watching. She was thinking to herself he could be a very powerful alley she contacted her childhood friend Sona to teleport him to their dimension there Rias pulled out four of her pawn mutation pieces, and so Percy was asleep when he woke up he found himself in a queen sized bed and he was wearing black running pants with a black tang top he instantly checked his pocket and riptide was in his pocket Percy was thinking to himself "whoever wanted him here wanted to keep him comfy." Rias walked into the room that Percy was sleeping in, and said "oh good morning how did you sleep." Percy being startled reached into his pocket, and got riptide out of his pocket then uncapped it, and then Rias was startled by it she thought "that he was a normal boy, but by the way he carries himself he is very powerful", and Percy said "who the hell are you I was fighting a pack of hellhounds." Rias said "I am Rias Gremory Heiress of the Gremory Clan you are my servant." Percy asked "where are we." Rias said "we are in the underworld" Rias saw Percy's look in his eyes they were bulging, and Percy said "I have been to the underworld plenty of times, and this is nothing like the underworld that I know." Rias asked Percy what he meant, and he said "in the underworld that I know my Uncle Hades, Aunt Persephone, and my cousin Nico demigod son of Hades." So Rias said "My friend Sona and I brought your from your universe into ours." The look on Percy's face was of pure utter joy and happiness, and asked Rias to walk over to him and he said "thank you so much for doing that." Percy then kissed Rias, and she didn't even fight it at all Rias said "that was my first kiss hope you enjoyed it."

Percy was scared because he was starting high school in a different country and different universe, and so Rias asked Percy hold old he was and said "I am 18 years old." Rias said "that would put you in our grade." Soon the new school term started Percy was in the same class as Sona, Rias, and Akeno the teacher said we have a new student starting here so be kind to him.

Percy came in and said "Hi there I am Perseus Thorn Achilles Jackson or you can call me Percy for short." The teacher asked if anyone has questions for Percy and Sona asked "why is your hair a raven black, and your eyes sea green." Rias saw the pain in Percy's eyes Percy said "I got it from my father but after awhile he had another kid, and everything for me went down hill." Sona felt bad for bringing that up, and asked "what club are you in Percy." Percy said "I am in the Occult Research Club also the swimming club, and the kendo."

The week for Percy flew by fast, and it was Saturday Percy asked if he could go somewhere to meet someone she agreed but she had to come along he agreed, and Percy told Rias to close her eyes since Percy was a son of Poseidon/Neptune he could travel by using vapor, and so he appeared in the Olympian Throne Room Rias was hearing shouting but it suddenly stopped and she opened her eyes and said "Percy this is the Olympian Throne Room why would you bring us here." Percy said "You will see Lord Zeus may I talk with you and Lady Hera in private but I want Rias, and her family to listen to this."

Lord Zeus said "Yes she can have her family here Rias used a magic circle, and contacted her family, and her mom picked up" Rias mothers asked "Rias why are you calling where are you we are worried sick about you." Rias said "Don't worry mom I am in the Olympian Throne Room could you bring Dad, Brother, Sister, Millicas, and Sona with you my pawn Percy wants to ask Lord Zeus something." Percy said Lord Zeus the reason I asked for these people I want them to see my past but I don't want it leaving our group could also Lady Hera join us but can it be in private.

Lord Zeus said so why do you want to speak to me and my wife about. Percy said after you look into my memories with these people around I will tell you. Lord Zeus said alright. Both deities, and the guests looked into Percy's memories they where shocked at what happened to this young man, so they stopped and Percy dropped to his knees Rias and Sona both ran to him they just hugged then Percy's emotional dam broke he was crying, and so after an hour of crying he finally stopped then he said "Lord Zeus and Lady Hera the reason why I wanted to talk to you in private is the I want you to adopt me as your son but I still want to be a demi-god." Lord Zeus looked to his wife, and she nodded it was okay then Zeus said "Would you want to be adopted right now or make a big show out of it." Percy said "Lets make a huge show out of it."

When they returned Zeus said I Zeus Lord of the sky lighting winds and the king of the gods hereby adopt Perseus Thorn Achilles Jackson as my son if he accepts. Percy said I Perseus Thorn Achilles Jackson, Son of Neptune/Poseidon, Slayer of Titans, Bane of Kronos, Death of Monsters, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Bane of Giants, Killer of Gaia, and Slayer of Medusa, Polyphemus, Antaeus, and the the Minotaur thrice, Killer of the Nemean Lion, Rescuer of Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm, Leader of Armies, Bearer of the Sky and Achilles Curse, Survivor of Tartarus, One of the Seven, Friend of the Gods, Hero and Savior of Olympus twofold accept Lord Zeus offer. I was in shock as well the rest of the council suddenly my greek form and roman form where in perfect sync for once because of Percy having both greek and roman perfectly in sync with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Awakening of the Sky Prince**_

After I adopted my new son the _**Fates**_ and _**Chaos and the entire Primordial**_ showed up and said that a demi-god from a different dimension shall become our husband (AN IN THIS STORY THE PRIMORDIAL COUNCIL IS ALL FEMALE) and he shall be known as the King of the Universe after that they left both my wife and I where looking at our son with pride said Zeus. Percy then asked his brother Hephaestus to make him two separate armors one for battle and one for formal occasions (AN AGAIN THINK OF THE FORMAL ARMOR BLASTER BLADE LIBERTOR'S ARMOR FROM SEASON 1 OF CARDFIGHT VANGUARD AND FOR BATTLE THINK OF BLASTER DARK REVENGER'S ARMOR FROM SEASON 3 WITH PERDRAGONS WINGS UNDER THE CAPE AND THINK ABOUT THE WEAPONS OF GREAT SILVER WOLF, GARMOR AT THE HIPS OF THE ARMOR.) Percy also asked if they could turn into bracelet and a necklace, and after that Percy asked who is your current lieutenant big sister (AN AGAIN IF ANYONE GUESS WHAT IS IN THE NOTE BUT YOU HAVE TO GUESS BOTH ITS GREEK AND ENGLSIH NAME AND I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT.) and, Artemis was surprised and asked what did you say and Percy said Big sister did you think you can bring your lieutenant please and Artemis when into her teenage form and hugged Percy which shocked everyone Artemis said of course little brother. So after all the excitement Percy told his father I need to go so talk to you later alright, also do you think you could stop cheating on mom please think about all the pain you have put here through (AN I AM NOT GOING TO DO SECOND TITAN AND GIANT WARS AND I AM GOING TO HAVE PERCY TELL ZEUS ABOUT THE WISH IN THE FIVTH BOOK.) also dad could you give aunt Hestia and uncle Hades their seats on the council also could you have big sister Athena make cabins for all the minor gods and goddess as well and a cabin for uncle Hades said Percy with the puppy dog pout. Zeus couldn't stand up to the face so yes okay I will do it okay just please stop it with the face, also pops do you think you can bring Hercules real quick and then percy ask oh iris goddess of rainbows please accept this token it was a golden drachma please show me atlas which it did and atlas said what do you want demi-god and percy said sorry for my rude intrusion lord atlas I am a son of Zeus, and I was wondering if you could keep quite for my plan lady iris could you please hide our side of the connection please which she said yes also big sister can you have your lieutenant hide behind your throne now dad can you summon Hercules now. Now that Hercules was in the throne room he asked his father why am I here before his father could respond I said I had dad summon you here brotherwith a whole lot a venom when he said brother and Hercules respond who did you think you are and percy said I am your new brother so I want to know how did you finish your eleventh labor if I don't mind asking brother and Hercules said I defeated the ladon you fool then Apollo said you are lying who really defeated ladon, then percy said I know who big brother Apollo actually she is hiding right behind big sisters throne said percy with a wolf like grin Hera was really mad that she told percy take care of him which his wolf grin widened even more before percy when to go fight rias said percy wait she then told him to think of the strongest thing he can think of and suddenly the entire throne room was filled with an overwhelming presence, and suddenly wings popped out of Percy's back and then a voice said _**VANSHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER**_ where percy was standing was someone with armor mortified in a dragon style themed armor then percy launched and Hercules straight at his face with a armor clad fist and knocked Hercules out and the armor dissipated and percy passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ARRIVAL_** _ **OF GREAT HOPE AND STRENGTH**_

After beating the shit out of my brother Hercules I passed out, suddenly I found myself in a in front of a mountain, and I noticed a small cave I walked towards it and looked inside it had stairs so a started to climb the stairs, and I noticed a giant cave inside the mountain with two cages that have a piece of paper with kanji for seal on them then I noticed a single ear ring at the cage on the left and a ring in front of the cage on the right and a prism pendant to my right on the wall. I notice a cave that doesn't have bars in front of it, and suddenly six pairs of eyes open in all three caves in the cage with the ear ring in front of a ten tailed wolf appeared and the middle cave with the cage a eleven tailed dragon appeared and the cave of the left a dragon with pure snow white scales walked out and the dragon said " **Welcome my name is Albion I am the Vanishing Dragon, and you young Peruses Jackson are my host.** " Percy's jaw dropped.

I was looking at this dragon and he said host I asked, " **What do you mean by host Albion.** " Percy asked with curiosity, and Albion said " **I live inside a Sacred Gear I appear inside hosts every few generations, so you also hold the rank of this generations White Dragon Emperor and most likely the strongest ever you being the very Prince of Olympus.** " Then the Wolf in the Cage with silver fur said " **I am The Ten-Tailed Wolf Tundra and the earring you are seeing in front of my cage is the wolf cloth stone.** " The wolf said in a gruff tone, then the Dragon said " **I am The Eleven-Tailed Dragon Dragren and the ring you are seeing in front of my cage is the dragon cloth stone.** "

The dragon said in an aloof tone, then Albion said " **Well Peruses it seems you are waking up when you wake up check your left pocket the cloth stones will be in there.** " Albion said in a strict voice, slowly Percy was waking up he noticed some weight on his chest and looked down to notice both Sona and Rias where asleep on his chest he gained a small grin on his face at how cute they where asleep.

 _ **( Zeus Hera Rias's Family and Sona's Parents **_**)**

We find Rias's Family and Sona's Parents talking with Zeus and Hera then Sona's Father asks " **Zeus-sama I was wondering if I could have your son Peruses enter a marriage contract with both my daughter's Sona Sitri and Serafall Levitation, as a way of making an alliance between the Underworld and The Greek Parthenon.** " He said in a strong voice, then Rias's Father said " **I would also like to put my daughter Rias in a marriage contract with your son Peruses Lord Zeus, mainly because I do not like Raiser Pheniox and I want to do anything of getting her out of it.** " The Gremory Head said in a pleading tone in his voice.

Zeus looked to his wife Hera, and they where having a telepathic talk " _Are you sure we should have Percy engaged to these three._ " Zeus asked his wife Hera responded with " _Yes but let Percy get to know them before we agree to the marriage's what do you think._ " Hera said in a soft toned voice, finally finding his voice Zeus said " **I will consider the engagement's but I want Percy to get know the girls before he knows he is engaged to them, is that alright with the four of you.** " Both parents looked at each other, and nodded. So the parents decided to check on the kids in the infirmary.

 **( _Back in the infirmary with Rias Sona and Peruses_ )**

When the parents of Rias Sona and Percy walked into the, they noticed that Percy was awake while Rias and Sona where still asleep the parents had smiles on there faces, slowly Rias and Sona are waking up they noticed Percy's bright electric blue eyes they hugged him Percy felt Sona's high CC-Breasts and Rias's high DDD-Breasts into Percy's chest.

Both Rias and Sona said at the same time " **Percy we are so glad that your okay, when we saw you pass out from the battle with Hercules we where so scared.** " Both girls said in a sad tone in their voice's, and Percy felt like a jerk for making them worrying them like that then Percy said " **Sorry Rias Sona its just that bastard said something that really pissed me off.** " He said in a normal/angry toned voice


	4. Chapter 4

Guest- Trickster314- Thanks for the review also this was my very first fanfic i have ever done.

Guest- Atom- thanks for the review.

Bold is Talking

Italics is Thoughts

Underlined is Letters

Bold Italics is Locations

( _**Olympian Medic Wing**_ )

Rias was the first person to ask " **What do you mean Percy-kun.** " Rias asked in a soft toned voice, then Percy said something that shocked Zeus Hera to their very cores, " **Simple the bastard cheated on his his Eleventh Labor he used Big Sister Artemis's Lieutenant to have Landon fall asleep steal the apple and then abandoning her to her fate of her family, and being banished.** " Rias and Sona along with the other adults where shocked at this information.

Both Zeus and Hera left the Medical Wing going towards to Throne Room, then Sona asked " **Percy-kun there is something I have been wondering.** " Then Percy said " **Sure Sona-chan what's up.** " Sona then said " **What's with the tattoo on your arm about.** " Then Percy said " **Simple its from my time when I was in Camp Jupiter the Roman Demi-God Camp in California.** " Rias then asked " **How did you get your tattoo.** " Then Percy said " **I got it from defeating the Giant that was meant to oppose Poseidon.** " Everyone was just shocked at what Percy said.

( _**Olympian Council Room**_ )

Both Zeus and Hera where pissed was an understatement, they both soon barraged into the Throne Room all of the Gods and Goddess knew something was wrong if both Zeus and Hera where furious then Zeus said to Ares and Hephaestus " **Both of you get Celestial Bronze shackles now,and put them on Hercules.** " Zeus said in a deathly calm down then sent shivers down the brother's spines, and went to do what there Father asked of them soon they returned with the shackles and placed them on Hercules, and returned to there thrones and Hera soon asked the Goddess of Rainbows Iris " **Please show me Atlas the Titan of Endurance.** " Soon Hera was looking at Atlas the Titan of Endurance and Hera said " **Atlas there is something you need to know.** "

Soon Atlas looked up and heard Hera's voice and Atlas said " **What do you want Hera.** " Then Hera said " **Simple you banished your daughter Zoe without hearing her side of the story.** " Then Atlas yelled " **WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T HEAR HER SIDE OF THE STORY SHE SIDED WITH ZEUS'S SON HERCULES.** " Soon Hera let out a sigh then said " **Hercules cheated at his Eleventh Labor and used your daughter Zoe to do it.** " After Hera dropped that bombed everyone's jaws dropped, and was glaring daggers at Hercules then Zeus said " **Iris hide the Iris Message to Atlas so Hercules cant see it but Atlas can still hear but we cant hear his voice.** "

Soon the Iris message was hidden then Atlas called his daughters the Hesperides " **Girls get up here now.** " Soon the Hesperides ran up the stairs to there father and the oldest of the daughters asked " **Yes father what is it you need.** " Then with a sigh Atlas said " **Please** **listen into this Olympian meeting because you are about to hear a very disturbing news.** " Then the second oldest asked " **What do you mean Father.** " Atlas smiled sadly at his daughters, and the daughters were shocked that their father was smiling at them Atlas then said " **My beautiful daughters you will find out in this meeting just watch.** "

Zeus said " **Poseidon wake this disagree of a God.** " Poseidon nodded to his brother and king and pointed his Trident and Hercules and a blast of water blasted out of the Trident and hit Hercules, and soon Hercules woke up looking around and yelled " **Where is that little prick at.** " Zeus then said " **You will be quite Hercules, because I heard an interesting story from your younger brother Perseus.** " Then Hercules said " **What story is that prick talking about father.** " Then Hera's voice cut through " **You should be speaking respect about your brother your lying brat.** "

Then Hercules said " **I don't lie you old hag.** " Then a pair of arrows soon appeared right next to his feet and looked down to notice that the arrows where Silver and Gold where at his feet everyone soon looked at Apollo and Artemis, and they where standing there bows up Zeus said " **Enough Artemis Apollo.** " The Sky God yelled out, and the archer twins nodded and said " **Yes Father.** " The twins said with respect, then Zeus looked at Hercules and then said " **Hercules you will tell us what you did on your Eleventh Labor and you better not lie.** " Zeus said in a threatening tone of voice

Suddenly Hercules eyes widened at how he got found out " **What do you mean I defeated the dragon myself.** " Then Zeus looked to Apollo to see if Hercules was lying, and Apollo nodded to Hercules lying and Zeus raised his master bolt and in front of Hercules " **Last chance Hercules and you better tell the truth.** " Zeus looked pissed and that face scared Hercules and said " **Yes I cheated on my Eleventh Labor so what the runt of those sisters was an easier way to completing my labor so what.** " Soon every God and Goddess looked at Hercules in disgust and with Atlas and his daughters they where crying at how they treated there daughter/sister.

Then Zeus said " **Hercules you hereby to hold Atlas the Titan of Strength and Endurance's burden of holding the sky hereby immediately.** " Zeus yelled out then Hera said " **Ares take this scum to where Atlas is and put the scum Hercules there.** " Hera said with anger and disgust, Ares got up off his throne, and did what his mother said of him; because he does not want to make his mother angry and grabbed Hercules and flashed themselves to Mount Othrys.

( _**Mount Othrys**_ )

Soon Ares and Hercules appeared inside of the titan fortress on Mount Othrys, and standing there where the daughters of Atlas, and they where unleashing ungodly amounts of Killing Intent at Hercules then Ares said " **Well punk it sucks to be you then.** " Ares said in a happy toned voice before kicking Hercules to take Atlas's curse of the sky soon Hercules hit Atlas and Hercules was now holding the Curse of the Sky, and then Ares turned to Atlas and his daughters and said " **Come with me to Mount Olympus.** "

( _**Mount Olympus Olympian Throne Room**_ )

Ares and Atlas and daughters where soon in the Olympian Throne Room where all the Olympians where sitting in there thrones, and Atlas noticed Zeus nod to Hera and Artemis soon Hera walked out of the Throne Room then Artemis flashed out of the Throne Room then Zeus said " **Atlas please hide behind my Throne my wife went to retrieve my adopted son who told us what happened while my daughter went to fetch her lieutenant of her hunt your daughter Zoe.** " Zeus said with pride in his voice, while Atlas looked at the floor in shame knowing he was the reason his daughter was banished in the first place.

Soon Atlas and his daughters walked behind Zeus Throne, and soon Artemis appeared back in the Throne Room because Atlas noticed the flash when someone does a flash, then Atlas heard the doors of the Throne Room open and he heard his daughters voice it really pained his heart to hear it " **Mi'Lady why am I here, and also who is that boy walking next to Lady Hera.** " Zoe said in a angry tone

Then Artemis said " **I would watch out who you are talking to,because that is my newly adopted baby bother but also the newly crowned Prince of Olympus adopted son of my Father and my Step-Mother, but was also the one who told us Hercules cheated on his Eleventh Labor.** "


End file.
